All For A Reason
by BESDGrl01
Summary: Yugi, Joey, and Seto head off for America to audition for Karaoke Battle. But it's not like they have a choice. Their loved ones where kiddnaped and the only way they can ever see them again is to make it to the top. Do the boys have what it takes?
1. Audition

Chapter 1: Audition

Yugi, Joey and Seto walked in through the sliding doors of the Karaoke Battle main office building. Today was additions for the upcoming season, and the three where determined to make it through.

The reason for why they came, all started three weeks ago. After school, all three of the boys had received a note from an anonymous source, telling them to be at an abandoned ware house that had been shut down years ago, at 6:00 pm. By then, Yugi had noticed that his grandfather had disappeared with out notice, Serenity hadn't showed up to meet her brother at the arcade, and Mokuba had also disappeared without telling Seto. The three did as the note said and arrived at the dock at six, only to find a tape recorder. Listening to the tape, a computerized voice threatened them to enter into the Karaoke Battle competition If they ever wanted to see their loved ones again. There was only one catch. They had to make it into the top three. And so, the boys left for America.

The threesome looked around the room filled with wanna be superstars, dressed up in goofy outfits to attract the judges attention, when really it turns them down. It was an amazing that Joey and Yugi actually got Seto into some ordinary street clothes. The only thing that they let him keep was his Card shaped locket of mokuba. It was either he kept it, or someone was going to get a bloody nose.

The boys walked up to the application desk, got their number, then took a seat near the back of the room. They watched as more teams filed into the waiting room, and as teams took off to the audition room. They also watched, as most of the teams that had failed, slump back into the waiting room making a huge ruckuses about how the judges didn't know what they were

missing.

Soon their number was called. The boys walked across the room, hearing the random "good luck's" from people they passed. One by one, they filed into the audition room and walked into the center of the room to face the three judges.

" Hello!" the first judge, an elderly woman with graying black hair, said to them as she looked over the forms in front of her. The other two didn't bother to look at their papers. Instead, they smiled at them and waited for the first to continue.

" It says here that your names are Yugi, Joey, and Seto. And that you've traveled all the way from Domino City Japan." She said looking up at them.

" Yep! That's right!" Joey said smiling at her and giving her a thumbs up. The woman didn't look to amused with his perkiness.

" Right...So, what will you be singing for us?" the woman said as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

" 'False Pretense' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus." Yugi told them looking down slightly at the floor. Another judge, a middle aged, skinny, brunette shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

" You do know that you can use background music if you like. Do you have it?" She asked the boys. Seto glanced over at the woman, pulled out his ipod from his shirt pocket, and waved it at her.

" We've got that all covered thank you." One of the crew men in the background came out to them and took the MP3 to hook it up. " It's the only song on there at the moment." Seto told him. The man nodded, hooked it up to the speaker, and pushed the play button. The music spilled into the room instantly, and Yugi went first:

It's time to let it go...

The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you  
When a friend tries to stab you right in the face  
Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew  
Don't sweat it, (it was) set on false pretense

Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
And it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
cu cu cu cuz ya know...

Then Joey and Seto jumped in with the chorus:

It's Sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again

Next it was Seto's turn:

All along you know you thought you got the best of me  
But you were wrong and I am laughing right in your face  
I can not believe you claimed you were my family  
Don't sweat it - it's set on false pretense

Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
And it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
cu cu cu cuz ya know...

This time Yugi and Joey jumped in:

It's Sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again

Finally Joey was up:

guitar!

It's time to let it go

I can't seem to understand it how  
You turned out to be so cold  
You tried but were caught red handed  
Are you happy with your role?

Seto cut in with:

It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke,

Then Yugi and Joey slipped back in for the finale :

It's Sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again

So play the game until you run out  
And play the game into my hand.

(( End ))

It was silent for a few moments as they waited for the judges response. Finally a dark skin toned man, warring a whole lot of bling around his neck and on his hands, spoke up.

" Whoa!" He said pausing to look over at his two female companions. Yugi, Seto and Joey held their breathes. Their was a 50/50 chance that what he meant was good or not. They were hoping, praying that he meant it in a good way.

" I don't know about you guys, but I thought that was awesome! One of the best I've heard so far, man." He said as he clapped his hands for them. The two other females nodded and praised them with their own words. It was final. They we're moving on to the next round. Once the last judge had finished their praise, a feminine voice from in back of the sound crew, spoke out.

" I don't know Ethan. Do they really have the potential you're looking for?"

Everyone in the room looked in the direction where the voice had come from. A girl with waist long brown hair and reddish- brown eyes, dressed in denim jeans, a white shirt, black vest, and graying white sneakers stepped forward from the dark, over to the judges table. The man she had called Ethan smiled at her.

" Amaya, you're only saying that because we said that about you and your sisters two years ago." Amaya didn't comment back. She was to busy studying the boys.

Joey didn't like the fact that this girl didn't agree with the judges, and he wanted to know why.

" And besides! What makes ya think that you've got what it takes?" He said holding up on of his fists to show he was trying to look like was be serious. Amaya glared at him before speaking.

" My sisters and I have been the champions of this competition for the past two years." She said crossing her arms. " It's our last year and we're hoping that some new blood will actually have what it takes to make it to the top and take our place as champs."

" What? Winning once wasn't enough for you?" Seto said crossing his arms. Amaya rolled her eyes.

" Do you even know how this competition works?" She asked them. This time the boys didn't have a comeback. " Oh, great!" Amaya said unfolding her arms, " Real newbies! Look, this is how the competition works. Only twenty teams start out in the beginning, not including the raining champions from the previous season. They co-host the show until the top five teams have been picked, that's when they start to compete. Each week, one team is sent home, while the others move on. You can only enter the competition a total of three years. After that your done. And depending on how good you are, you could be offered a record deal. That's what me and my sisters have been striving to work for here."

" Wow! You and your sisters goal doesn't sound so great from where I'm standing. It's almost like your not even here for anything except that record deal." Seto told her coldly. That had struck up a nerve in Amaya, and the judges knew it. They shook their heads at him. The boys saw them and waited for the girls response. Instead of telling them off, Amaya just kept her anger to herself and sighed.

" If only you knew the real reason." She said before turning away. " I'll be back with my sisters in a while. I have some where I want to go first," she told the judges. Then she did something that the boys didn't expect. " Make sure those newbies make it to the top five," she said and left through the back door.

It was quite for a moment. The boys were dumbfounded. Joey turned to the judges.

" So, does that mean that she like us?" The judges nodded.

" But it wasn't smart of you to say what you did." The elderly woman said in Seto's direction. " Obviously, you don't understand why they've made it as far as they did."

" It couldn't of been a good enough reason other than greed." Seto said coldly.

" Ya, and we know that you've been down that path before with trying to beat yugi here." Joey teased him.

" That wasn't greed!" Seto shouted at him.

" What ever pretty boy." Joey said, not believing him. Yugi wasn't paying attention to the squabble behind him as he got the rest of the information from the judges on where the first round was going to be held and what time they should be there.

" Just make sure that you have a new song already to go for the first round. Don't worry about costumes or moves until the fifth round. You should be fine. You boys do have great potential." The middle aged woman told Yugi who nodded at her.

" And with Amaya, try to look past her bitter side. She's really kind on the inside," the elderly woman told him. Yugi nodded at her and thanked the judges for their time, before turning back to his team. Seto and Joey stopped fighting just long enough to make it through the door they had originally came through from the lobby. As the boys walked out of the building, three pairs of eyes followed their every move out.


	2. The First Round

Chapter Two: The First Round

One week pasted by. Only one message was held over on Seto's cell phone. Sadly, it wasn't one of the best phone conversations the boys had, had in their life.

"I'm happy to see that you've made it to the next round," said a computer generated voice through the phone's receiver. "Although I already knew you would make it through."

"What do you want from us now?" Yugi demanded, listening in. "Our families better be alright!"

"You're not in any position to be so demanding, my king," the voice told them. "You never know… something just might slip…" It said before a horrible computerized voice began to laugh aloud. The boys were getting annoyed at whoever thought that terrorizing their families was a laughing matter. Joey was getting more and more frustrated as his hands clenched into fists.

"What's it that you wanted from us you creep!" He shouted into the speaker. The laughter slowly died away, before the voice spoke again.

"Temper, temper! I just wanted to congratulate my new favorite singers, on passing the audition! Is that so bad? Anyway, that's not all I called for. Now that you've made it on, you have to pick a name for your group. I already have one in mind. From now on, your group shall be called 'Fatal Flaw'."

"Fine. It's not like we had a name or anything anyway." Seto grumbled.

"Oh, good!" The voice said happily. "And now for your next song! I believe that you should sing 'One Last Breath' by Creed. That's all I have to say. Until next time…Maybe…" And then the voice hung up. Since it was useless to try and speak into the phone now, Seto also hung up.

"Not much we can do now," Yugi said half hearted.

"Oh well. We might as well go try and find that song that creep wants us to sing next." Seto said moving towards the door. Yugi and Joey followed him silently. Even the slightest sound of their loved ones voice would have made all the difference to them now.

Finally, night one of the competition had arrived. The boys walked through the back doors in normal street clothes. Joey wore a white t-shirt, green jacket, and denim jeans. Yugi was in a black long sleeve shirt, gray vest, and black denim jeans. Seto was the hardest one, yet again, to dress. The other two eventually got him to wear a skin tight black sleeveless shirt, and black pants.

As soon as they had stepped into the back room, they were whisked away to make-up. They finally met up again when they were getting fixed up into their microphones. They were then sent off to wait their turn in another room filled with the other teams and a platform where they could watch the others. The boys moved off to a vacant area of the platform and peered out over the crowd from above. Joey whistled.

"That sure is a lot of people down there." He said watching as more and more people came in through the doors.

"Don't tell me you're getting scared!" said a failure voice from behind them. The boys spun around to see Amaya smirking at them, along with two other girls. A blonde, with sparkling green eyes, and the other girl with short, black hair and neon green highlights, with the same green eyes as the blonde. The scary thing was that they all looked to be around to be the same age.

"No! I'm not scared!" Joey said franticly, "Just surprised that there are so many people here for the first night!" The blond girl moved over to the railing and looked out.

"It's not that big! It was bigger last year." She said looking back at Joey and smiling. Joey blushed and looked back at the crowd.

"I still think it's big…" He mumbled.

"Just don't show that you're afraid on stage. The audience will see and it'll cost you." The dark haired girl told them stiffly.

"What? Are you just going around giving advice to all the newcomers?" Seto asked the girls coldly.

"Why not? More than half the teams here need it anyway." Amaya said looking around. "I already think that 'Eclipse' over there is going home tonight. Their lead singer is already on the fritz."

"Well, then I'm sorry to tell you that we don't need your little tidbits of advice. So, just back off." Seto said moving away from the railing. He tried to pass by Amaya, but she stuck out her foot and tripped him. The two other girls, Joey, and Yugi watched in surprise as Seto fell to the floor with a thud. Amaya looked down upon Seto, watching him trying to get up off the floor before she forced him back, face down, with her foot pushing into his back. She then leaned forward slightly and whispered aggressively to him;

"Well, this is one piece of information that you're gonna wanna hear. You don't wanna mess or fool around in this competition. Things aren't always what they seem. You'll only get hurt in the end." Then Amaya lifted her foot from Seto's back and walked away from the group. The event had risen up some commotion with the other teams and people stared back and forth between Amaya's departure and the group of people whom she had just left. But ignoring the attention, Seto got up from the floor and dusted himself off. The black haired girl turned to him after watching Amaya walk out the door.

"I take it that you're the 'Seto Kaiba' that made the comment that got Amaya so ticked off, about week ago. " She said calmly. Seto glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"What's it to you?" He said coldly.

"Oh! Nothing, really. Just that you're a fool for doing so." She said looking out over the crowd.

"Why is it that everyone keeps saying that?" Yugi asked her. The dark haired girl turned around to answer him, but the blonde stepped in before she could say a word.

"This isn't the time or place to be saying anything." She said almost as calmly as the black haired girl.

"But we want to know why!" Joey demanded. "At least this way we can save pretty boy over here from another disastrous fall from Amaya."

"Watch it mutt!"Seto growled. The dark haired girl looked pleadingly at the blonde.

"Alright," The blonde said giving in. "We'll tell you. By the way, I'm Melody. And this is my sister Zoey."

"I'm Yugi!" he said with a small wave. "And this is my best friend Joey!"

"And we all know the big headed idiot, Seto Kaiba!" Joey teased. Seto again, glared at him.

"Not amusing mutt." He growled. "Anyway! What's the big secret with that girl?" Melody and Zoey both looked down at the floor, not really wanting to say anything. But Melody broke free and started for them.

"It all started when our parents adopted them. Our parents had been trying to have kids ever since they were married. They finally, sort of gave up and adopted twins. Amaya, and her brother Adam. Ironically, about two weeks later, our mother got pregnant with Zoey and me two months after her birth."

"Amaya was always the shy one growing up," Zoey stepped in for her sister, "and Adam was the most out going out of us all, but he was still always there for her. So about two years ago, Adam thought it would be a great idea if we all did the Karaoke Battle competition, as a family. What he didn't expect was to be kidnapped the day after the first competition."

"Every week of the season," Melody began again, "the kidnaper would send us tapes of our brother tied to a chair and duck tape over his mouth so he couldn't speak, and a computerized voice would tell us if we didn't sing a certain song or do something he didn't want us to, he would kill Adam. That's when Amaya began to change. She started working with the police to try and find who was doing this to us. Finally, right after we had sung our last song of the season, they found where Adam was being held. So right after the song, she left with the police. But the guy was too quick. Before they got there, he… he… "

"Was killed," Zoey finished for her. There was silence between them for a while. All that went through the guy's heads was that, these girls knew what they were going through. They had tried to save their brother, but failed. In a way, they were just like them. Seto hung his head. He had no idea that Amaya had it so rough. He wished right then to do something he had never truly done before.

"Can you tell your sister, that I'm sorry?" He asked the girls.

"You're forgiven," came once again a familiar voice from behind them. They all turned and saw Amaya smiling at them. Her smile wasn't the same as before though. It seemed that the wall of misunderstanding, which had been built up behind her eyes, had fallen. Her smile was one of a distant sadness that had been replaced for a long time by anger and frustration. "Thank You."

Suddenly a man from sound crew came up behind her and told her that they were needed to be backstage in five minuets for the beginning of the show. Amaya nodded at him then turned to her sisters.

"Ready to start up another season?" She asked them. Melody and Zoey nodded and rushed over to their sister. The girls waved goodbye and left for the stage.

The boys turned around and watched the stage for any movement. Joey turned to Seto, who seemed to be drifting off somewhere in his thoughts.

"Never expected you to something like that pretty boy," Joey told him. Seto sighed.

"I never expected them to understand what we're going through. Their stronger than us it seems." The other two nodded in agreement with him as the lights all around dimmed into nothing, and strobe lights took their place. Over head a male voice rang out into the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Karaoke Battle Season Four! Please put your hands together for the champs of seasons two and three, and your host's; Beautifully Chaotic!" Suddenly a guitar and drums rang into the air in a rhythmic beat. And a few seconds later, the curtain was raised, and Amaya and her sisters came running onto the stage. Zoey was the first to start singing:

You're building a case against me  
Prosecutor, judge, and jury  
We had this conversation in your head  
'Cause I wasn't there, you made up what I said-  
Or what I would of said; you know me so well  
You heard how I am and how I'm going to heaven knows  
We've never had this conversation, or should I be calling it a condemnation?  
'Cause you're not listening to me

Then Amaya and Melody came in for the chorus:

So na, na, na, na, na  
That's all I'm gonna say  
'Cause na, na, na, na, na  
Made up your mind any way  
Na, na, na, na, na  
There's nothing I can do  
So na, na, na, na, na  
Couldn't we be friends if not for you

Next, it was Melody's turn to sing:

I feel like a teacher from Charlie Brown  
All you hear is that "wah, wah, wah" sound  
Maybe I'm a Pokemon, Pikachu  
Cause that's what comes out when I'm talking to youYou're a crusader; you've made me your fight  
Your superhero name is Mr. Right  
Instead of trying to understand  
You show all your friends how wrong I am  
You're not listening to me

This time, Zoey and Amaya jumped in:

So na, na, na, na, na  
That's all I'm gonna say  
'Cause na, na, na, na, na  
Made up your mind any way  
Na, na, na, na, na  
There's nothing I can do  
So na, na, na, na, na  
Couldn't we be friends if not for you

Can't we be friends  
Why does it end  
Before a word is even heard  
I look at you, your attitude  
Why can't you see  
That it's not me?

Then it was Amaya's Solo:

Oops, I did it again, I see  
The person I'm talking about is me  
Assuming you're the enemy  
In the crosshairs of my verbal Uzi  
No matter who wins, we both lose  
No matter who starts, we both choose  
To keep it going on and on and on  
But let's start listening and see

Then Zoey and Melody joined her for the end:

La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
Sorry that it got this way  
La, la, la, la, la  
Next time I won't let it stew  
La, la, la, la, la  
Couldn't we start over me and you?

((End))

The rest of the night went along fine. Amazingly, the boys had been chosen to go last, so they enjoyed the show from the waiting room watching the competition and the girls host the competition. And the boys couldn't help but agree with Amaya's statement from earlier, that the group called "Eclipse" was a nervous wreck that had cost them their chance of making it big. Finally, a man from sound crew came to get the boys for their turn. They followed the man backstage and were checked once again for their microphones. They were given thumbs up and given last minute directions on how to enter. From the stage, the boys could here the girl's introduction for them.

"And last but not least for the night, singing 'Everyday' by Bon Jovi, let's give a warm welcome to Fatal Flaw!" Amaya said to the crowd as they cheered. And without further a due, the boys rushed out onto the stage as the music for their chosen song began to play. This time, Seto started off the song:

I used to be the kind of guy  
Who'd never let you look inside  
I'd smile when I was crying  
I had nothing but a life to loose  
Thought I had a lot to prove  
In my life, there's no denying

Goodbye to all my yesterdays  
Goodbye, so long, I'm on my way

Yugi and Joey jumped in for the Chorus:

I've had enough of cryin'  
Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'  
Hear me when I say  
Gonna live my life everyday  
I'm gonna touch the sky  
And I spread these wings and fly  
I ain't here to play  
I'm gonna live my life everyday 

Next was Joey's turn:

Change, everybody's feeling strange  
Never gonna be the same  
Makes you wonder how the world keeps turning  
Life, learning how to live my life  
Learning how to pick my fights  
Take my shots while I'm still burning  
Goodbye to all those rainy nights  
Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on

Then Seto and Yugi jumped in:

I've had enough of cryin'  
Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'  
Hear me when I say  
Gonna live my life everyday  
I'm gonna touch the sky  
And I spread these wings and fly  
I ain't here to play  
I'm gonna live my life everyday

Now it was Yugi's turn:

Hit the gas, take the wheel  
I've just made myself a deal  
There ain't nothing gonna get in my way  
Everyday  
Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on

Then Kaiba and Joey came in:

I've had enough of cryin'  
Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'  
Hear me when I say  
Gonna live my life everyday  
I'm gonna touch the sky  
And I spread these wings and fly  
I ain't here to play  
I'm gonna live my life everyday

Yugi continued his short lived solo while Seto and Joey sang in the background:

I, oh I, oh I, I'm gonna live my life everyday  
I (gonna touch the sky), oh I (spread these wings and fly), oh I  
I'm gonna live my life everyday

((End))

The crowd went wild after their performance. The boys breathed heavily and almost drenched in sweat from the heat of the stage lights, as they looked out over the roaring crowd. They looked over at the girls, who were cheering them on as well, as they walked up beside them.

"Wasn't that a spectacular performance?" Amaya asked the crowd, who only continued to cheer madly for them. "I think we have a team here that might actually be able to beat up this year! Let's here it one more time for Fatal Flaw, ladies and gentlemen!" Amaya finished before the crowd over powered the speaker's already cranked up volume.

Little did the boys know that only as short distance away from the theater, in an abandoned old warehouse, duck tapped into three metal folding chairs, sat three terrified victims, watching as their loved ones on an old television set. Through the occasional skips on the monitor, they saw their sweat dripping from their brows, from all of their hard work. But it was only night one, and the voting hadn't started yet. Silently they prayed for their saviors victory, so in due time, they would whisk them away from their concrete hell. Tomorrow was judgment day.


End file.
